


Nameless RPF fic

by koalathebear



Category: Prison Break, Prison Break RPF
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired in part by the episode Chicago, the extremely cute interviews and SWC's recent pregnancy announcement ....</p><p>"She's carryin' my baby," Wentworth jokes. Sarah chokes with laughter, as does the interviewer. Wentworth looks completely unrepentant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless RPF fic

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I made poor Sarah unmarried for this fic :D Don't read this if you're anti RPF, 'kay? Unbeta'd because it's unfair to expect anyone else to share my handbasket to hell ...

"What's wrong with Sarah?" Dom asks Wentworth curiously. "You two fight or something?"

The two are leaning against the wall of the set and watching Sarah as she talks and laughs with Paul. Given that she's about to pretend to strangle him in the next scene, the two of them appear remarkably relaxed and friendly.

"Come on, this is payback, _bitch_ ," Sarah says with relish. "You enjoyed torturing me way too much."

"I never even got near you with the hacksaw," Paul tells her provocatively and Sarah gives a shout of noisy laughter.

As if aware of Wentworth's steady, unblinking gaze on her, Sarah glances up at him and then looks away immediately, her smile vanishing.

"Yup. Doghouse," Dom tells him smugly.

"You're not helping," Wentworth retorts.

"What do I look like to you? A matchmaker? You guys sort your own shit out."

"We're fine," Wentworth says tersely.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? I know you like her. She's available now."

"She's still getting over the divorce. It's too soon," Wentworth says quietly.

"Easy - so help her get over it," Dom tells him laconically. He ignores the look of disgust that Wentworth gives him.

They shoot the scene, Sarah is very convincing as she pretends to choke the life out of Paul. He gasps and flails vigorously as Wentworth lunges forward to drag Sarah away. Her tall, slender body resists him strongly, moving away as he pulls her back against him. He resists the impulse to let his hands linger but he can feel her heart is racing. His arm wraps tightly beneath her breasts and in a moment of weakness, he breathes deeply of the soft scent that is Sarah.

A few takes later and she's still resisting him, not even looking his way during the breaks.

They're going to film the kiss next. Michael and Sara haven't kissed since season one. Wentworth's mouth tightens. He and Sarah on the other hand, haven't kissed since ......

"Miller - get a move on," Sarah tells him sharply and he turns his head in the direction of her voice.

During the scene, Sarah pretends to be quiet and contemplative as Wentworth stands by, watching her warily. He approaches her cautiously. When his mouth meets hers, she gives a startled moan of surprise that ruins the take.

They finally get it right and Sarah slumps bonelessly against his chest, her fingers clutching his shirtfront convulsively. Each can still taste the other and each one is wondering how much was acting and how much was real.

"That's a wrap. Lunch awaits!"

Everyone disappears but Sarah and Wentworth stay where they are, Sarah still leaning against him. His hands move up to her shoulders where his touch seems to burn.

"What's wrong, Sarah? I thought we were friends," he murmurs in a husky whisper, his fingers going up to touch her short, dark hair. At first he was inconsolable at the loss of her long, rich red hair but there's something elfin about the way her face peeks out at him from behind the short mop of dark hair.

"There's something I have to tell you," she whispers hesitantly.

"Anything - you know you can tell me anything," he tells her flatly.

"Remember that interview where I joked you had my name tattooed on your arm?"

He gives a short laugh. "Yeah, and then I said you're carrying my child."

She remains silent and stares at him from huge eyes. His eyes widen in shocked comprehension.

She nods.

"But ....."

"Once is all it takes, Miller," she tells him dryly. "You never took sex ed?"

His hand slides beneath the fabric of her blouse, resting against her skin as his eyes darken with uncontrolled excitement. Sarah laughs despite herself and covers his hand with hers.

"I'm not showing _yet_ ," she exclaims, rolling her eyes and laughs as he pulls her into his arms.

"Yet?" he asks with a smile in his eyes. "So you're keeping it," he says shyly.

"Do you want me to?"

"Do I get a say?" He asks her very carefully.

Her face is downcast for a long moment and then she lifts her head, smiles at him and slides her arms around him.

Her voice is husky. "Yeah. Yeah you do."

He exhales, feeling inexplicably relieved. His hands reach up to cup her face.

His gaze is warm, his hands are warm and everything's just as it should be.


End file.
